1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a die package including an encapsulated die and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of the electronics industry, electronics parts have been gradually becoming highly-functionalized and miniaturized. Thus, next-generation multi-functional small-sized packages having more functions in a limited area have attracted considerable attention, and, particularly, the development of a die package provided therein with an electronic part (a die) has attracted considerable attention.
In particular, recently, a die package including a die encapsulated with a mold material has been being researched.
FIGS. 1 to 10 are sectional views showing a conventional method of manufacturing a die package including an encapsulated die, in which the die is encapsulated using a porous ceramic plate. Hereinafter, a conventional method of manufacturing a die package including an encapsulated die will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 to 10.
First, as shown in FIG. 1, a porous ceramic plate 12, which has pores through which a solvent can pass and is resistant to an encapsulation temperature (for example, 150° C. or more), is provided.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 2, an adhesive tape 14 for attaching dies is adhered to one side of the porous ceramic plate 12.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 3, dies 16 are adhered to the adhesive tape 12 in a face-down state such that pads 18 formed in one side of each of the dies 16 are brought into contact with the adhesive tape 14.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 4, an encapsulation layer 20 is formed on the adhesive tape 14 to cover the dies 16.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 5, the porous ceramic plate 12 is immersed into an organic solvent 22. In this case, the organic solvent 22 is absorbed in the porous ceramic plate by capillary action and then brought into contact with the adhesive tape 14 through the pores formed in the porous ceramic plate 12 to decrease the adhesion strength of the adhesive tape 14. For example, when the organic solvent 22 is acetone and the adhesive tape 14 is made of silicon, the acetone softens the adhesive property of the silicon tape.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 6, the encapsulation layer 20 including the dies 16 is separated from the adhesive tape 14 and the porous ceramic plate 12. That is, since the adhesion strength of the adhesive tape 14 is decreased by the organic solvent 22 in the afore-mentioned step, this step can be naturally performed.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 7, a passivation layer 24 is formed on one side of the dies 16 such that the pads 18 of the dies 16 are exposed, and then redistribution layers 26 are formed on the passivation layer 24 such that the redistribution layers 26 extend along the passivation layer 24 in a state in which one part of each of the redistribution layers 26 is connected with the pads 18.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 8, a solder resist layer 28 having openings for exposing the other parts of the redistribution layers 26 is formed on the passivation layer 24 and the redistribution layers 26.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 9, external connecting terminals 32 are respectively formed on the other parts of the redistribution layers 26.
Finally, as shown in FIG. 10, the resulting structure is cut into package units, each including an individual die, through a singulation process, resulting in a die package 10.
However, the conventional die package 10 is problematic in that the encapsulation layer 20 having a thermal expansion coefficient higher than those of other constituents is formed on both lateral sides and upper sides of the dies, so that the die package 10 warps due to the difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the encapsulation layer 20 and other constituents, thereby deteriorating the reliability of the die package 10. Moreover, the conventional die package 10 is also problematic in that, since the encapsulation layer 20 is expensive, increasing the amount of material used to form the encapsulation layer 20 increases the production cost of the die package 10.
Furthermore, the conventional die package 10 is problematic in that, since the carrier type porous ceramic plate 12 is used, its manufacturing process is complicated, and its production cost is increased.